A World Alone
by I'm like the sun
Summary: Vous voyez cet étrange sentiment entre la fin de l'adolescence et le début de l'âge adulte ? Petra le ressent aussi. Oh, et Levi lui plaît. Histoire basée à partir des paroles de "A world alone" de Lorde.
1. Prologue

Le bar s'appelle « l'Underground » et il est plus spacieux qu'il n'en avait l'air de l'extérieur. C'est Erd qui leur fait découvrir l'endroit alors qu'il est presque 2 heures du matin. Il y a pourtant une masse de monde. Une forme noire qui bouge et laisse apercevoir des membres qui s'agitent, des bras qui se lèvent, des hanches qui balancent. Les spots emplissent la pièce d'une lumière tamisée psychédélique, du bleu et du violet, Petra se croit dans un rêve. La musique est forte, les enceintes sont aux quatre coins de la pièce et les basses sont à fond, elle sent les vibrations du sol remonter dans ses jambes. C'est de la house, du dubstep, quelque-chose qui donnent envie de danser. Il y a un bar au fond, dans la pénombre, et il y a un monde fou tout autour. Gunther se dévoue pour aller chercher leurs verres, essentiellement parce qu'avec sa stature il arrivera plus aisément à se frayer un chemin dans la foule et à revenir sans renverser leurs boissons. Il y a des banquettes et ils se jettent sur un petit espace resté libre. Quand Petra s'assoit, sa vision oscille pendant quelques secondes, elle a déjà beaucoup trop bu.

-Comment tu connais l'endroit, vieux ? crie Auruo à travers le vacarme de la musique.

Erd est dans la pénombre et il est presque impossible de distinguer ses traits, seulement ses dents blanches quand il sourit et se penche en avant.

-Tu vois le blond aux gros sourcils, en science po, au campus ?

-Erwin Smith ? demande Petra, mais à la description elle sait déjà que c'est lui.

Erd hoche la tête.

-Il m'a parlé d'un projet, et je veux y participer. Il m'a dit qu'ici je trouverais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais entrer en relation.

Il a l'air sérieux et Petra et Auruo se regardent un instant, Erd ne leur avait jamais parlé de ça. Elle veut le questionner un peu plus mais Gunther choisit ce moment pour revenir. Il se colle contre elle pour s'asseoir et elle se retrouve emprisonnée entre lui et Auruo.

-Tu nous as pris quoi ? demande ce dernier.

-J'avais pas vu mais je suis à sec niveau blé, faudra se contenter de bière pour la fin de la soirée.

Le brun crie dans son oreille pour se faire entendre et Petra perd vingt pour cent d'audition.

-Tu savais, toi, que Erd venait ici pour affaire ? elle demande.

Mais vu comment il hausse les sourcils, Gunther aussi n'était pas au courant. Petra boit une première gorgée de sa boisson alors que les deux autres confrontent le blond.

-Je vous expliquerais tout ça quand on sortira répond-il laconiquement.

Une nouvelle musique prend la place de celle qui vient de finir et elle sent Auruo remuer à côté d'elle, il adore ce groupe.

-On danse ? demande-t-il aussitôt après et elle accepte.

Gunther se lève pour les laisser sortir puis se rassoit de nouveau devant Erd alors qu'ils partent rejoindre les autres anonymes sur la piste. Là tout commence à tourner et tout devient beaucoup plus drôle alors qu'elle bouge avec son ami d'enfance. Elle sait qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'alcool dans ses veines, à en juger par le rire hystérique et non maitrisé qui sort de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'Auruo tente un mouvement bizarre mais elle s'en fiche parce qu'elle se sait en sécurité.

Pourtant elle ne devrait pas, Erd en leur conseillant l'endroit, les à mener dans le coin le plus craignos de la ville. C'est là qu'on a réunis toutes les populations les plus pauvres, et le quartier est connu pour être le QG du gang le plus influant et le plus dangereux de la région : les Titans. Chaque semaine on retrouve des corps dans les ruelles qu'ils ont traversé pour venir jusqu'ici Petra ne sait même pas comment son père réagirait s'il savait qu'elle s'était aventurée dans ces coins-là. Soudain (et elle se demande pourquoi l'idée ne lui est pas venue plus tôt) elle réalise que ce lieu doit être rempli de membres du gang elle se raidit tout de suite. Auruo ne remarque pas son changement d'attitude et continue à bouger. Erd chercherait à prendre contact avec des… Des Titans ? Elle ne le connait que depuis le début de l'année universitaire mais elle a du mal à le croire capable de se mêler dans des histoires si sordides. Soudain plus attentive, elle inspecte les gens qui dansent autour d'eux, son regard dérive jusqu'aux personnes derrière le bar. Les spots illuminent les bouteilles alignées dans leur dos et les rend difficiles à distinguer. Il y a un gars, cheveux clairs et il sourit en tendant les commandes et en rendant la monnaie, il a l'air tout sauf menaçant. Une fille fait les boissons à ses côtés, elle a des couettes et elle n'a même pas l'air majeure. Petra se demande comment des gens à l'air si innocent et honnête arrivent à faire tourner un commerce dans un lieux aussi risqué et tourmenté. Elle a sa réponse quand son regard se pose sur une forme repliée dans la pénombre du bar. C'est un homme petit mais musclé, et il ne bouge pas il surveille la salle. Quand la lumière passe enfin sur lui elle découvre un pantalon noir, une veste en cuir foncée, des cheveux de jais, il se fond parfaitement dans le décor et a l'ai tout à fait dangereux et menaçant, pas du tout a approché. Il a les yeux braqués sur elle. La réalisation fait accélérer les battements de son cœur mais déjà la lumière n'est plus sur lui et son visage n'est qu'une forme noire. Elle n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.

C'est Auruo qui la sort de sa transe en posant une main sur son épaule. Il la regarde, air soucieux et sourcils froncés.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air paumée ma vieille.

Elle ne trouve rien à répondre alors qu'il la ramène vers leur table.

* * *

Vous connaissez la chanson « **A world alone** » de Lorde ? Elle traite du passage entre adolescence et âge adulte et tout son album **PURE HEROINE** traite de ça, c'est absolument magistral. Non vraiment, allez voir l'épaule, écoutez l'instru, tout est formidable.

Dans cette histoire, chaque chapitre reprendre une ligne de la chanson, ceci n'est que le prologue mais ça commence dès le prochain chapitre.

Allez l'écouter, restez lire la suite et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Prochaine publication : Chapitre 1 - That slow burn wait while it gets dark, bruising the sun


	2. That slow burn wait, while it gets dark

**CHAPITRE I :**

 **That slow burn wait while it gets dark, bruising the sun**

Ça signifie plus ou moins « Cette lente combustion alors qu'il fait noir, meurtrissant le soleil » vous pouvez donc devinez que :

1\. Ce chapitre se passera durant la nuit

2\. Il sera un peu lent

Le prologue se passait lors de le fin du premier semestre de Petra, donc en décembre ou quelque-chose comme ça. Ici, on reprend à la fin de son deuxième semestre, donc on est en mai et beaucoup de choses ont changées ! Entre autre: vous allez découvrir que Petra est devenue très amie avec l'homme qui l'avait regardée dans le bar...

(Oh, et j'évoque un petit peu le film _La ligne verte_ de Frank Arabont à partir du roman de Stephen King, mais rien qu'on puisse considérer comme un gros spoiler)

* * *

Ils sont seuls dans la rame de métro, il est bientôt deux heures du matin donc ça n'a rien d'anormal. La ligne est vieille et mal entretenue, l'engin grince à chaque mouvement.

Petra est affalée dans un siège, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Sa tête dodeline d'un côté puis de l'autre à chaque à-coup du wagon. Levi se tient à ses côtés, il est debout et ne touche à rien, tout est bien trop dégueulasse. Personne n'a jamais compris comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Encore combien d'arrêts ? demande-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais elle sait qu'il l'a entendue.

-Quatre.

Elle rouvre les yeux et le découvre en train de la dévisager, il ne détourne pas le regard.

Elle sait qu'il la raccompagne seulement par politesse et qu'il aura encore trente minutes de trajet pour rentrer dans son quartier miteux. Il ne mérite pas ça.

-Tu peux rester dormir, propose-t-elle. Il est déjà tard.

Il ne répond pas et ça veut dire qu'il n'aime pas sa proposition.

-Ou tu peux aller chez Auruo sinon, il doit être chez lui.

La porte s'ouvre dans un couinement énorme qui leur fait grincer les dents, comme un ongle sur un tableau. Le quai est désert, jonché de papiers, et bien vite le métro repart.

-La chambre d'Auruo est crade, finit-il par dire.

-Alors viens chez moi, elle lance son pied vers lui, joueuse, et tente de laisser une trace de semelle sur son jean.

Il attrape facilement sa cheville d'une main, et de l'autre défait le nœud de ses lacets. Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Petra alors qu'elle tente de se dégager.

-Quel bâtard, dit-elle alors qu'il la laisse enfin partir et qu'elle se penche pour tout remettre en ordre avec ses baskets.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, et elle se dit que tant pis. Au moins elle aura essayé. Elle déteste savoir que chaque soir il dort dans une pièce de la taille d'un placard à balai.

-Ton père apprécierait pas du tout de savoir que tu veux faire dormir tes mauvaises fréquentations dans son canapé, reprend-il tout de même.

Petra tente de cacher son sourire, s'il en parle encore c'est qu'il envisage sérieusement sa proposition.

-Oh mais mon père n'est pas là, il est chez sa nouvelle copine, elle accompagne sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Levi croise les bras et son sweat à capuche est soudain presque trop serré aux épaules, il esquisse ce qui pourrait être un sourire.

-Quelle salle petite cachotière tu fais, mentir à son père, tch.

Cette fois le sourire vient de lui-même sur ses lèvres gercées, ça la tire et elle se dit que peut-être elle devrait racheter du baume à lèvres.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

Il hoche la tête, Petra entame une danse de la joie sur son siège et il essaie d'avoir l'air ennuyé.

-Je préviens Farlan et Isabel et c'est bon, dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Le métro s'arrête encore et cette fois le quai n'est pas vide, un clodo dort sur les bancs inconfortables, son chien collé contre lui. Elle essaye de se représenter Levi, plus petit, seul, dormir dehors mais comme à chaque fois elle n'y arrive pas. Isabel le lui a dit un jour et Isabel ne ment jamais mais elle a tout de même du mal à y croire.

Le wagon repart dans une énorme secousse qui fait osciller Levi quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne sa stabilité. Il range son portable dans sa poche arrière. Il la regarde.

-On pirate un film ? Ou on joue à des jeux vidéos ? J'ai le dernier Mario kart si tu veux.

-Il y a trois minutes tu bavais sur la vitre tellement t'avais sommeil Petra.

Elle pointe son index vers lui, et comme ce n'est pas assez menaçant à son goût elle se lève pour planter son doigt au vernis écaillé dans son torse. Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

-Faux, je ne bave pas. Et puis je suis réveillée maintenant.

Il hausse les épaules.

-On fera comme tu voudras.

Le R.E.R. freine encore et elle se raccroche à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Il n'y a personne non plus à cet arrêt.

Une voix féminine et robotisée leur annonce qu'ils approchent du terminus.

-Tu fais quoi demain, dit-elle, tu dois repartir tôt ?

-Ton père rentrera à quelle heure ? demande-t-il plutôt en évitant sa question

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux le voir ? Tu serais pas amoureux de mon père par hasard ? A toujours parler de lui.

Elle finit sa phrase d'un sourire candide parce qu'elle sait que ça va l'agacer. Il la pousse légèrement de l'épaule et ça la fait reculer de quelques pas avant qu'elle retrouve sa stabilité.

-Répond.

Elle aimerait pouvoir effacer l'air fier sur son visage d'un bon coup dans le menton mais pour le moment elle lutte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ce serait bien plus facile si elle pouvait s'accrocher à une des barres en fer mais le geste dégouterait Levi, il lui ferait une leçon sur les germes pendent des heures et il lui ferait prendre un bain de désinfectant avant de la laisser rentrer dans sa propre maison.

-Vers midi je pense.

Il a les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je partirai juste avant alors.

-Cool, on pourra faire un brunch !

Il fronce le nez.

-Tu sonnes comme une quarantenaire quand tu dis ça. Non, tu sonnes comme Eld en fait.

Le rire qui s'échappe de sa gorge est un peu trop fort et ça les surprend tous les deux.

-Ok, je suis peut-être un peu dans les vapes, avoue-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur l'arrêt qu'elle connait bien, puisque c'est celui qu'elle prend tous les jours. Le néon qui illumine les escaliers n'a toujours pas été changé et les marches sont éclairées sporadiquement, accompagné d'un bruit agaçant.

-Je sens qu'on va mettre un film et que tu vas t'endormir dans les dix premières minutes dit-il alors qu'ils commencent à monter. Il y a un silence avant qu'il rajoute : et tu te mettras à baver sur les couvertures.

Cette fois son coude trouve ses côtes et il n'a pas le temps de se dégager à temps. Il laisse échapper un grognement de douleur.

-Mais d'où te viens l'idée que je bave en dormant ? demande-t-elle alors qu'ils sortent enfin de la terre et que la nuit les enveloppe.

Le quartier de Petra ne fait pas partie des plus appréciés de la ville de Sina mais il est calme et c'est toujours ici que les enfants viennent pour réclamer des bonbons le jour d'Halloween car c'est là que vivent les retraités et les vieux couples. Il n'y a pas de lampadaires et ils sont dans le noir complet mais ce n'est pas menaçant, on s'y sent en sécurité, l'inverse du quartier de Levi. Celui-ci attend un peu avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-Hange a pris une photo de toi avec le téléphone de Gunther quand tu t'es endormie à l'anniversaire d'Henning.

A ses côtés, Petra arrête de respirer.

-T'as bavée sur ses coussins comme pas permis.

-Qu-quoi ? Non ! C'est faux !

Levi ne peut pas la voir mais Petra sent ses joues rougir de honte. Elle va devoir tuer Hange. Elle va aussi devoir tuer Gunther pour ne pas avoir effacé la photo et protégé sa dignité.

Petra habite dans une résidence à trois étages. C'est un des bâtiments les plus hauts de sa rue et la peinture commence à s'écailler par endroits. Elle loge au deuxième et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Ils montent les escaliers en silence pour ne pas réveiller les voisins.

Devant sa porte, elle farfouille quelques secondes dans les poches de sa veste en jean avant de trouver ses clés, emmêlées avec ses écouteurs. Le verrou fait un clic qui résonne dans la cage d'escalier alors que la porte se déverrouille et elle l'ouvre en grand, invitant Levi à entrer en premier.

-Après vous monsieur, dit-elle en effectuant un semblant de révérence.

Il lui lance un regard amusé avant de rentrer chez elle. Puis la porte se referme derrière eux.

Elle prend son temps pour allumer la lumière, enlever sa veste et retirer ses baskets. Quand elle arrive dans la pièce à vivre il est à la fenêtre et regarde la rue avec attention. Elle sait qu'il vérifie si personne ne l'a suivi et ça la met un peu mal à l'aise. Elle le trouve vraiment paranoïaque parfois.

Petra allume la lumière de la cuisine et le bruit de l'interrupteur lui fait tourner la tête vers elle.

-Enlève tes chaussures, fais comme chez toi, lui rappelle-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Elle fouille dans les placards à la recherche d'un truc à grignoter quand elle entend qu'il allume la télé.

Presque invisible derrière un bocal de haricots, elle découvre un paquet de M&M's qui a dû être soigneusement caché par son père.

-Jackpot, murmure-t-elle.

Elle le prend d'une main avant d'aller ouvrir le frigo il est presque vide, elle devra bientôt retourner en courses. Elle ne comprend pas comment son épicier de père fait pour que leur réserve de nourriture soit toujours si basses.

-Jus de pomme ? Bière ? Sprite ? Elle prononce les mots assez forts pour qu'il l'entende depuis le salon.

-Sprite.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle avait tout de même préféré demander.

Quand elle arrive dans la pièce, les chaussures de Levi sont rangées en dessous de la table basse, son sweat est plié sur le dossier du canapé et il est à genou devant sa télé, en train de brancher son vieil ordi au câble HDMI.

-Ton mot de passe ?

-Ma date d'anniversaire, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'affale sur le canapé, le paquet et la bouteille toujours dans ses bras.

-Tch.

-Quoi ? T'as oublié ?

Et elle s'apprête à lui lancer la télécommande à la tête s'il répond par la positive.

Ses doutes sont démentis quand le fond d'écran de son ordinateur apparait sur la télé.

-Nan, c'est juste le mot de passe le plus nul que j'ai jamais entendu. Farlan pourrait pirater ton ordi en moins de deux.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-C'est mon père qui l'a trouvé. C'est bien le seul truc qu'il ne va pas oublier. On regarde quoi alors ?

Il se penche pour taper le nom d'une plateforme illégale dans la barre de recherche et son t-shirt se relève un peu. Elle essaye de détourner les yeux mais son regard est attiré par le bout de peau pâle.

-J'ai pas vu le dernier Nolan, dit-elle distraitement.

-Tu vas t'endormir devant Petra. Choisis un truc que t'as déjà vu.

Il se retourne un instant pour la regarder, mains sur les cuisses et regard inquisiteur, elle relève les yeux rapidement vers les siens. Elle se demande s'il a compris qu'elle était en train de le fixer.

Il hausse un sourcil face à son manque de réponse.

Elle pose sa main sur son menton et fait mine de chercher, puis soudain elle réalise.

-C'est bien toi qui n'a jamais vu la Ligne verte ? s'exclame-t-elle.

-Et alors ?

-C'est une honte. Ce film est un chef d'œuvre, tu vas pleurer comme un bébé à la fin.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran et elle peut de nouveau admirer les muscles de son dos bouger sous son t-shirt.

-Je pleure jamais.

-Eh bien là, crois moi que si.

Un nouveau « Tch » s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que le début du film apparait à l'écran.

Il se relève pour la rejoindre sur le canapé mais d'un mouvement de main elle lui rappelle d'aller éteindre la lumière, il va le faire en roulant des yeux.

Une fois assis, elle lui tend la bouteille alors qu'elle ouvre le paquet d'M&M's dans un grand bruit.

-Il y a pas de verres ? demande-t-il alors que l'image paisible d'une maison de retraite apparait à l'écran.

Il a le bouchon dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre, et il semble sceptique. Elle se rappelle qu'il est nareux.

-Oups, dit-elle avec un sourire désolé, j'ai oublié.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il se lève pour aller en chercher dans la cuisine mais après une hésitation et au grand étonnement de Petra, il porte le goulot à sa bouche, en prend quelques gorgées puis la lui tend.

Elle reste perplexe quelques secondes avant d'échanger le Sprite contre le paquet qu'elle vient juste d'ouvrir.

Ils se mettent à regarder le film en silence. Petra sait que Levi est enfin détendu une fois que la bouteille repose à moitié entamée sur le sol du salon, que le paquet de M&M's est vide, et que ses pieds sont posés sur la table basse. L'écran de télé est la seule source de lumière qui illumine son visage et il a l'air calme. C'est rare de le voir comme ça.

Elle profite qu'il ne soit pas sur ses gardes, en train d'écouter le directeur de la prison parler de la maladie de sa femme, pour pouvoir tranquillement s'allonger de tout son long dans le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux et les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Il soupire.

-T'es une vraie sangsue tu sais.

-Je sais, chantonne-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installe plus confortablement.

C'est alors qu'elle sent une bosse sous son crâne. Un sourire machiavélique se forme sur son visage alors qu'elle tourne sa tête vers lui, le corps toujours dirigé vers la télé.

Ce n'est pas une position très agréable et elle arrive seulement à le regarder à travers ses cils, il garde les yeux dirigés vers l'écran quelques secondes avant de les baisser vers elle.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu es très content que je me sois installée sur toi dites-donc, sa phrase est accompagnée d'un sourire plein de dents et d'un haussement de sourcils exagéré.

Il fronce les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre.

-T'es qu'une petite connasse grince-t-il tout en mettant la main dans sa poche de jean.

Elle rigole, mais son rire s'arrête quand elle voit le couteau qu'il tient maintenant en main. Elle pensait à un briquet ou quelque-chose dans le genre. Pas à ça.

Il scrute son visage très longtemps avant de demander :

-Ça te gêne ?

Elle tente de paraître le plus neutre possible.

-Pas vraiment. Ça m'a surpris juste.

A la télé, ils sont de retour dans le couloir de la mort et elle pense vaguement au fait que c'est un passage important du film, qu'il ne devrait pas le rater.

Elle tend la main et cette fois c'est lui qui semble surpris. Il pose le manche dans sa paume et l'objet est plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait.

Pour être plus à l'aise, elle se tourne sur le dos. Ses cuisses font un très bon coussin.

Elle sort la lame de son étui et pose son doigt dessus. C'est aussi tranchant que les couteaux de cuisine dans la boucherie de son oncle. Mais la lame est toute petite, elle respecte la longueur autorisée. Ce n'est pas vraiment effrayant.

-Tu t'en es déjà servi ? murmure-t-elle.

-Ouais.

-Et c'est vraiment dangereux ?

-Plus que ça n'en a l'air.

Elle le fait tourner dans sa main.

-Tu m'apprendras ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas aux mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche et lui aussi apparemment, si elle en croit la manière dont il s'est rigidifié sous elle.

-Je doute que ça te soit utile.

-C'était juste par curiosité, ce n'est pas grave si tu veux pas. Elle sourit pour apaiser l'atmosphère et se tourne à nouveau vers la télé, étendant le bras pour poser le couteau sur la table basse.

-On verra bien, finit-il tout de même par dire, et en même temps il pose la main sur son crâne.

Il commence à caresser ses cheveux et à doucement tirer sur ses mèches et Petra se sent comme sur un nuage. En échange elle pose sa main sur son genou et fait des dessins abstraits avec ses doigts.

Elle réalise bien qu'elle n'est plus vraiment en train d'innocemment regarder un film avec un ami mais le sommeil la gagne avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment y réfléchir et elle s'endort alors que la chaise électrique fait un premier mort à l'écran.

* * *

Quand Petra se réveille le lendemain, c'est parce que les rayons du soleil lui chauffent le bout de son nez. Ils ont oublié de fermer les volets et la lumière matinal enrobe la pièce.

Levi dort encore, à en juger par son immobilité. Leur position n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle s'est endormie et l'écran de l'ordinateur s'est mis en veille.

Essayant de bouger le moins possible, elle change de côté pour se tourner vers lui, la main qui était restée sur elle glisse sur le côté et ça l'agace un peu, elle aimait bien avoir ce poids rassurant sur son crâne.

Levi à la tête penchée en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé, et dans sa position elle ne peut distinguer que sa pomme d'Adam et sa mâchoire. Petra se sent un peu coupable, elle l'avait invité à dormir pour qu'il se repose bien mais aujourd'hui il va avoir plein de courbatures.

Elle suppose qu'il a dû voir la fin du film. Elle se demande s'il a pleuré. Elle connait déjà la réponse, mais tout de même, il a au moins dû être un peu triste.

Elle se redresse en essayant toujours d'être la plus discrète possible et Levi ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Petra s'immobilise quand elle voit sa figure : elle a tellement l'habitude de le voir avec les sourcils froncés qu'elle reste figée devant ce nouveau visage, les traits détendus, il ressemble à un nouvel homme.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle s'approche jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez face à lui. Il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'est, plus gentil aussi, plus abordable. Toutes ses défenses sont baissées.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour ouvrir les yeux et le cœur de Petra s'affole. Son regard est vissé dans le sien, et elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle le regarde sans y croire alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers sa bouche et elle réalise seulement maintenant à quel point elle veut qu'il l'embrasse.

Fébrile, elle se rapproche encore plus, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Comment ce sont passés tes partiels ?

Sa voix est rauque de sommeil et coupe le silence de la pièce.

-Qu-quoi ? croasse-t-elle, confuse.

-Tu viens de finir tes partiels du deuxième semestre non ? Alors ? Tu penses que tu as ta première année ?

Petra se recule comme s'il venait de la gifler. Il a la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et évite délibérément de la regarder, les poings crispés.

Elle sent le sang commencer à monter vers son visage et la honte s'installer dans son estomac.

-Je, bien. Ça c'est… Bien passé. Et, euh, j'ai les résultats dans un mois et… Voila, finit-elle la voix cassée.

Sa respiration est saccadée et elle a envie de pleurer. L'atmosphère est plus que tendue.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence gênant. Isabel et Farlan doivent m'attendre.

-Vas-y, souffle-t-elle.

Elle le regarde récupérer son portable et son couteau sur la table basse, enfiler ses chaussures et remettre son sweat. Il jette le paquet de M&M's à la poubelle et range le Sprite dans le frigo. Quand elle l'entend refermer la porte dans un claquement, elle n'a toujours pas bougé du canapé.

Elle ne se sent pas bien du tout, ce n'est pas que de la honte, réalise-t-elle, elle est surtout très confuse et très mal à l'aise. Elle aimerait disparaître ou revenir en arrière; oublier ce qui vient juste de se passer. Le seul point positif c'est que son envie de pleurer a disparu en même temps qu'il s'en est allé.

Hagarde, elle sort son portable de sa poche arrière et le regarde quelques instants sans le déverrouiller. Il est à peine 9h30. Si elle n'avait pas tout fait foiré il serait resté jusqu'à midi.

Elle fait défiler ses contacts sans vraiment regarder les noms qui défilent. Elle aimerait appeler Auruo parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait dès qu'il se passe quelque chose dans sa vie, mais elle n'a pas envie de lui parler de ça. Elle ne saurait même pas dire ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont failli s'embrasser ? Ou est-ce seulement elle qui le voulait tellement fort qu'elle s'est imaginée des choses ? Elle ne saurait dire. Et elle sait que Levi n'en parlera à personne, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait le dire à quelqu'un.

Elle finit par appeler son père.

-Ma chérie, ça va ?

La voix de son père est inquiète et un peu perdue.

-Oui, je te réveille ?

-A vrai dire oui, il chuchote.

Il doit encore être au lit avec Gloria, la nouvelle femme qu'il fréquente. Petra l'aime bien, elle gère un magasin de prêt à porter et lui offre souvent des vêtements qui lui plaisent.

-Il y a un problème ? reprend-il.

-Non, non. Je voulais allez faire des courses, il y plus grand-chose à manger. Tu rentres vers quand ?

-Je serai là pour midi. Il y a des billets dans mon porte-monnaie, prend-les.

Elle hoche la tête parce que sa gorge est trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

-Petra, ça va ?

-Oui, papa.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je pense qu'on peut sentir que je suis moi-même en plein milieu de mes partiels et que je suis débordée/stressée au possible !

Je développerai un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres comment ils se connaissent et ce que Levi fait avec un couteau etc… J'ai tout prévu !

 **Clophe:** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Je dois avouer que le fandom Levi/Petra est un peu mort du côté français. Ça me désolais de ne pouvoir lire sur eux qu'en anglais alors je me suis mise à mon histoire ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, je compte bien continuer même si je n'ai aucune idée de la régularité que j'aurais à poster mes chapitres.

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Prochaine publication** : Chapitre 2 – I feel grown up with you in your car, I know it's dumb


End file.
